The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant botanically known as Rosa and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Bokrarunner’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new rose cultivars with a compact habit and long flower life. ‘Bokrarunner’ is a hybrid that originated from the hybridization of the female or seed parent Rosa ‘Ivtagolf’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,371) and the male or pollen parent, an unnamed proprietary seedling. The cultivar ‘Bokrarunner’ was selected by the inventor in the Summer of 1996 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment of Boskoop, The Netherlands.
The closest comparison plant is Rosa ‘Bokrarug’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,016) ‘Bokrarunner’ is distinguishable from ‘Bokrarug’ in having smaller pink-red flowers. The flowers of ‘Bokrarug’ are white.
The new cultivar ‘Bokrarunner’ is distinguishable from the male parent in having pink-red flowers. The flowers of the male parent are red.
The new cultivar ‘Bokrarunner’ is distinguishable from the female parent ‘Ivtagolf’ in having smaller pink-red flowers. The flowers of ‘Ivtagolf’ are white.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Bokrarunner’ was first performed in 2003 in Boskoop, The Netherlands by the inventor. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new Rose cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.